


我们仍以贪婪的热忱爱着他不敢去爱的生命

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen, Jewish violinist Brett Yang, M/M, Nazi Officer Eddy Chen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 时间仅在钟表存在时才有意义。





	我们仍以贪婪的热忱爱着他不敢去爱的生命

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自马尔克斯《族长的秋天》。原文：而我们仍以贪婪的热忱爱着这您不敢去爱的生命。
> 
> 设定源于电影《钢琴家》。

时间仅在钟表存在时才有意义。

Brett不知道自己在这场于单方面屠杀无异的战争中存活了多久，还能活多久。华沙冬日迅猛的寒风挟着大粒冷漠的雪花如期而至，以最巧手裁缝所缝制的细密针脚般的精准填满了这片饱尝鲜血与痛苦的土地上的每一道沟壑。Brett拖着他的右腿——一条畸形跛足，以怪异的姿态扭曲着——这是在某个不幸的夜晚，一根同样不幸被炮火震落的钢筋为他带来的永久性伤害，一深一浅地蹒跚在断瓦残砖间，曾经它们也骄傲地挺立在碧天白云之下，闪烁着漂亮冷冽的光彩。

 

从某种程度上讲他也是个幸运儿，像见不得光的货物一般在朋友间转手三次，那根钢筋没能要了他的命，德军的地毯式搜查也没能发现他，这简直是个奇迹。他费力钻进一栋了无生气的建筑，即便战火早已将其舔舐殆尽，刺鼻的硝烟气味依然萦绕在这里久久不散。他僵硬的手指抚过满是弹痕的残壁，这个被撕扯、被分解、被暴食者大快朵颐后随手抛弃的城市能留给他什么呢？除了在这巨大野兽的残骸中拼命挖掘一点生的希望，他又能做些什么呢？

 

他找到了一个不错的房间。阁楼依旧完好，狭小的空间能够让他勉强蜷身睡下——完美的避身之地，门的位置很隐蔽，几乎只向下开了一个小口，与被熏黑的墙壁完美融为一体。

他饿的要命。来到这里之前他已经有两天没吃过东西了，可他不敢下去，尽管德军已离开此地多日，他还是不敢在白日贸然行动。在战争中存活，靠的也不全是运气，对吧？

 

午夜，月光透进没有玻璃阻拦的窗口将他唤醒。他哆哆嗦嗦地起身，身上那件米色旧呢子外套已经脏得看不出本来颜色，袖口磨破了，肩膀也开了线。他没有袜子，赤脚穿着一双单薄的黑色布鞋，鞋头已经被磨穿，鞋底也布满了细小的裂痕。脚上生出的巨大冻疮让他无法再将脚套进鞋子，他不得不用两根绳子将它们绑在脚腕上。艰难地翻过身，他将自己的右腿送出去，左手牢牢抓着门板，右手则去摸索靠在墙边的梯子。脚下的横板发出咯吱咯吱的细微响声，在Brett耳朵里逐渐演化为骨头破碎的声音。

 

老天还是眷顾他的，在一个地下室里他发现了一只罐头。沉甸甸的份量，铁皮上闪着柔和的银光。

Brett感觉自己的心都要跳出来了。

他怀里紧紧抱着罐头回到了大厅。火炉散落着火钩和煤铲，他将罐头小心安置在一边的柜台上，将火钩尖端扣在罐头边缘，另一手用煤铲小心地敲击着。金属相碰发出的清脆撞击声在墙壁间回响，对食物的急迫需求使他顾不得这巨大声响可能招致而来的危险，他加重了手上的力度——罐头开了一条缝隙的同时从柜台滚下，珍贵的液体在水泥地板上蔓延开来。Brett的手在即将触到罐头时堪堪停住，巨大的恐惧攥住了他的心脏——在他视线前方出现了一双锃亮的黑色皮靴，是死亡的颜色。

 

“你在这里做什么？”

年轻的军官开口问道。裁剪得体的军装勾勒出他强健的身形，帽檐上巨大的纳粹标志尤为醒目。

Brett怔怔地望着他。

“你是谁？”

“听得懂吗？”一阵简短的沉默过后，军官的语气里夹杂了一丝不悦。

“…是。”Brett回过神，沙哑的声音飘散在空气里。他太久没有说过话了，声带像是被砂纸打磨一般隐隐作痛。

“你在做什么？”

“我…我试着要把罐头打开。”Brett望向地上的罐头，几乎克制不住地想要伸手将罐头捡起。

“你住在这里吗？你在这里工作吗？”

“不。”

“你的职业是什么？”

“我…”Brett不安地扭着身子，眼睛仍盯着倒下的罐头。“我是小提琴家。”

“小提琴家？”军官挺了挺身子，垂下眼眸静静思考着什么。

“假如你现在有一把琴，”军官直直的望着他，“演奏一首曲子，柴可夫斯基D大调协奏曲，你知道的吧。”

Brett彻底惊呆了。那些在波兰电台演奏的日子仿佛是上个世纪留下的残缺回忆。难道他忘了吗？不， **音乐从未在他脑中停止回响** 。

他将工具丢下，看着自己的双手微微颤抖。这曾是一双细长优美的手，如今布满皲裂和大大小小的疤痕。他的骨节因寒冷而肿大变形，长长的指甲里满是污垢。这样的指甲一定会在琴板上留下划痕。他苦笑一声，举起僵硬的手臂摆好姿势，右手拿着并不存在的长弓。

Eddy看着眼前这个脏兮兮的犹太人，又蓬又干的头发和胡子纠缠在一起，嘴巴因缺水而失色起皮，下垂的眼角倒是柔化了整张面庞。他的右腿以一种奇异的角度扭曲着，“跛脚的小提琴家，会拉琴的钟楼怪人。”Eddy心里微不可察地一动。

Brett闭上双眼，运弓，揉弦，手指在虚空中摸索着熟悉的颤动。此刻，他可以尽情让自己沉浸在对过去的怀念中，在一位纳粹面前，在真正的死亡面前，他突然觉得有些释然。一切都结束了，无尽的挣扎要结束了。他想起那些明媚灿烂的日子，那些阳光、鲜花和自由还没有成为奢侈品的日子，他在可爱的餐厅里恣意演奏，那些可爱的面庞——大多已被从这世间彻底抹去。Brett眼角有些酸涩。

Eddy五岁起就被送去学小提琴，一直持续到他去参军。那个犹太人没有骗他，他认得那些指法，娴熟而漂亮。月光在他指尖悦动，他突然不知道该怎样面对这个犹太人了——他是位真正的小提琴家，经受了巨大苦难的小提琴家。

Brett一曲终了，睁开泛红的双眼，军官仍静静看着他。

“你住在哪里？”

Brett带他去看自己的阁楼，顺手将罐头捡起。

“你有吃的吗？”

Brett晃了晃怀里的罐头。

军官离开了。

Brett听着车声越来越远直至消失不见，终于掉下大颗泪珠，喉咙里发出含混不清的呜咽。


End file.
